vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Kol
This is the relationship between two Original Vampire brothers, Elijah Mikaelson and Kol Mikaelson. Elijah revived Kol in Bringing Out The Dead, after he had spent more than a century being dead. They have a difficult relationship. Kol looked up to him and Elijah seems to hold him in distaste. In Ashes to Ashes, Davina said that Kol hates Elijah. Despite their possible, original feelings for hatred for each other, after Kol's resurrection, they become allies and grow closer as siblings for the first time in centuries. History Throughout The Vampires Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= In Catch Me If You Can, during a tense confrontation between Kol and Rebekah, Rebekah threatened Kol with a dagger. Kol was infuriated by this, saying that the search for the cure was ripping their family apart and that Elijah was gone because he was disgusted by his family. Kol was visibly upset about his older brother's feelings toward them. In American Gothic, Elijah heard about Kol's death and acknowledged that he knew what it was like to lose a brother, though his grief would mostly be directed towards Henrik, instead of either Finn or Kol as he was very forgiving and sympathetic towards Elena's own loss of her younger brother, despite the role she had in killing both Finn and Kol. In'' Pictures of You, when Elijah wanted to hear his siblings' reasons for wanting the cure, Klaus mentioned that he wanted to give it to Silas so Silas would stop tormenting him. He explained that Silas wanted to destroy The Other Side, which would bring all supernatural creatures back from the dead. He specifically mentioned to Elijah, knowing how much Elijah loved family, that Finn and Kol would be brought back and reunited with them but despite this, Elijah still refused to help Klaus. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season Two= In ''Rebirth, Kol returned from the Other Side with the help of his mother, being put into the body of a witch named Kaleb. Elijah remained unaware that his brother was alive through the episode. In Alive and Kicking, Kol took Davina Claire on a date to learn information from her but they were attacked by a group of werewolves. After Kol had been tossed aside with ease due to his new body not being strong, he watched as Davina summoned Mikael, who she had revived herself. His father slaughtered the werewolves before Elijah showed up. Elijah shared Kol's surprise at seeing their father alive. Once Mikael had fled, Elijah noticed Kol but didn't recognize him in his new body. Elijah remained unaware that his brother was alive until Every Mother's Son, when Finn revealed that Esther had also brought Kol back to life, and that her plan for her children was so justified that it had caused even the wildest of the siblings to see the errors of his vampire ways. He still didn't know that he'd already met Kol in his new body. In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Kol was taken captive by Marcel and brought to the compound. Elijah and Klaus arrived and saw that he was a prisoner, along with Finn. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Elijah and Klaus tried to turn Finn and Kol to their side. Though Elijah had to leave in the middle of the interrogations, Kol eventually joined them against Esther. In Brotherhood of the Damned, both Elijah and Kol were brought, along with Klaus, to Finn's magical astral plane. While there, they talked about Kol's recent actions of putting Rebekah's spirit into an unknown body and keeping her from reuniting with her family. Elijah hypocritically displayed a great amount of resentment toward Kol for his action against Rebekah and actually seemed satisfied when Finn made Kol experience pain. In I Love You, Goodbye, after Kol's condition worsened and Rebekah informed Elijah and Klaus that Kol wouldn't make it through the night, they together rushed to their dying brother. They brought Kol back into their "always and forever" saying once again (Kol not having been included since becoming a Vampire) and stood with him in his final moments, mourning him. Kol told them that all he ever wanted was for them to care about him just before he died in Rebekah's arms. In Ashes to Ashes, Elijah emotionlessly sabotaged Davina's plan to resurrect Kol so he could use her to resurrect Esther instead. Sacrificing Kol in the process. |-|Season Three= In An Old Friend Calls, Elijah reunited with Kol, commenting that he hadn't aged a day. Later while Kol was helping his family with the letters, Elijah jokingly asked him if he missed being dead yet. Kol also agreed with Elijah about a statement he had made earlier, much to Elijah's amusement while Klaus remarked they both had no taste. In Alone with Everybody, Elijah tries many times to calm down Kol. However, they get into an argument on what they should do about Finn Mikaelson's (their eldest brother) return as an Original Vampire. After Elijah's numerous attempts to calm Kol down, something unexpected happens. Kol confesses to Elijah that he is feeling the heightened emotions of rage more so than ever before. Elijah gives Kol advice on how to handle Kol's bloodlust, rage, and his heightened longing for revenge against Finn, for Kol and for Davina's sake. In The Bloody Crown, Elijah and Kol ally together when Marcel threatens Klaus and the rest of the Mikaelson family. After fighting with Klaus' former sireline, both Elijah and Kol are bitten by Marcel and are suffering from the Beast bite. They bond together as well as suffer together as Hayley assists Freya in finding the cure to the Beast bite. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time to find the cure and Klaus sacrifices himself to preserve all of their lives. Currently, Kol and Elijah are slumbering until Hayley finds a cure for them all. |-|Season Four= In Gather Up the Killers, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are awoken by Hayley and Freya. Elijah tells Hayley that Kol and Rebekah couldn't control their hunger like he could. In No Quarter, Elijah, Kol and Rebekah are feeding on prisoners and prison officers in order to regain their strength to save Klaus. Kol doesn't want to return to New Orleans right away because he doesn't want to die a third time. But Elijah makes the final decision that they will free Klaus that day, which Kol visibly disagrees with. Later, Elijah and Kol are seen with Freya and Hayley, forcing Josh to give them access to the tunnels. Elijah compliments Marcel for being a genius while also being sadistic, to which Kol immediately responds for Elijah to save his compliments until Marcel comes to kill them as they might please him, which Elijah found amusing. When Josh returns Elijah and Kol both agree that they need to do something about Josh. Kol recommends that they kill him, but Elijah says that he is important to Marcel so he asks Kol to watch Josh and Kol agrees. Kol later threatens Josh, after Josh received a coded message from Marcel, that if anything happens to his family, including Elijah, that he will burn the city to the ground. Kol is later seen with Rebekah waiting for Elijah and the rest of their family outside of a drainage pipe. When Elijah arrives with Klaus, Kol and Elijah slightly embrace and they begin to leave but Marcel gets in their way. Klaus makes a deal with Marcel to leave and never return and Elijah and Kol leave with the rest of their family. |-|Season Five= In The Kindness of Strangers, In Til the Day I Die, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Quotes :Kol to Rebekah: "Look at what this family has become. I mean, Elijah won't even show his face; he's so disgusted by our bickering." :- Catch Me If You Can ---- :[[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']] to [[Kol Mikaelson|'Kol']] : "Is there no limit to your violent imagination brother ?" :Elijah to Kol (as Kaleb): '"''Something to say ?" :Kol "Not me, mate. Not a bloody thing." :- Alive and Kicking ---- :[[Kol Mikaelson|'''Kol]] to [[Elijah Mikaelson|'Elijah']]: "Oh bother Elijah, is all this truly necessary ?" :- For the Next Millennium ---- :Kol :"Hello, Elijah". :Elijah :"You haven't aged a day." :-''An Old Friend Calls'' ---- :Elijah : Whatever it is your planning...? Don't. :Kol : He cursed me to die , Elijah . Slowly . In front of her. If nothing else , i owe him for that. :Elijah : Perhaps . And perhaps the best revenge is simply to expel him from our lives altogether? :Kol : No. He doesn't get to live happily ever after. :Elijah : I haven't made my decision , i only ask that you stay your hand. :Kol : That's not your decision to make! :Elijah : Control yourself!.... Unless you can't. :Kol : Its worse than i remember . The rage ... the hunger . Id like to blame my anger on Finn , but its been growing worse since i came back . I never did learn to keep it in check . I never really cared to. :Elijah : But now you do. :Kol : I couldn't live with myself if i hurt Davina . But , hurting the ones we love , whether we mean to or not , That's just what we do . Isn't it? :Elijah : It is who we are. :- Alone with Everybody Gallery Kol neutralized.jpg 7rzdtX-_OLk.jpg 7YRvLS7fI2g.jpg Kol and Elijah.jpg CD3NhhK99Lc.jpg Kol2.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161479-1280-720.jpg 1 (19).jpg VMuqQRNaQFQ.jpg|Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) and Daniel Gillies (Elijah) with fans =) Critiques-the-originals-saison-2-episode-2-al-L-fj94TF.png TO_301_0308KlausElijahRebekahKolFinn.jpg TO_301_0553KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO_301_0578KlausElijahRebekahKolFinnLucien.jpg TO402-104-Kol-Klaus-Hayley-Elijah-Freya-Rebekah~Marcel.png TO513-008-Kol~Klaus-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-127-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-142-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png Trivia * Interestingly, though they had scenes together, the two brothers were never shown to speak directly to each other on-screen during the course of being on The Vampire Diaries. However, in The Originals, they first spoke directly to each other in flashbacks during Alive and Kicking. * Many fans think that Daniel Gillies (Elijah) and Nathaniel Buzolic (Kol) actually bare quite a resemblance and could even be mistaken for being related. * According to Kol, all the siblings (except Finn who was still neutralized) had lived together in New Orleans. * When Elijah returned in American Gothic, it wasn't clear if he was aware of Kol's death as he didn't bring it up when talking with Elena or Katherine and didn't show any reaction to it. He mentioned knowing what if felt like to lose a brother but could have been talking about Finn and Henrik. * Even though Elijah seemed to hold him in some distaste, Kol seemed to look up to Elijah, following his lead during Esther's attempt to kill them and looking particularly hurt by Elijah's disappointment at the state of their family. * During the first on-screen interaction between Elijah and Kol in the present-day, Elijah is unaware that he is speaking to his younger brother (who is possessing the body of a witch). * Elijah participated in at least three of Kol's daggerings. * Despite Davina previously stating that Kol hates Elijah, the pair seemed to be on good terms when the two were reunited. *Kol is often referred to by fans as mini-Elijah, referring to the fact that they strongly resemble each other. *Even though their relationship is strained; they seem to agree with each other from time to time as seen in An Old Friend Calls. *The two both have similar relationships in which they killed the women they loved. *Elijah betrayed Kol by letting their sister Freya Mikaelson use Davina Claire in a spell. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship